


#1 Sharp Shooter

by Nenaro



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: City Festival, Date?, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenaro/pseuds/Nenaro
Summary: Cayde taking his future S/O on a date to a city festival but they don’t know it’s a date just yet.





	#1 Sharp Shooter

He had told them to dress casual while he himself had snuck away from his Vanguard duties so he’s still geared up. They show up with no weapons, no armor, and looking pretty good all cleaned up.

As they perused the booths they come across one where you have to shot some shit to get a prize, a prize S/O wanted very much and was going to get. The objects move really fast and on any normal day they would be able to shoot the stuff no problem. Unfortunately they don’t have their handgun. They left it at home. 

They eyeball Caydes gun, his Ace Of Spades, and ask if they can borrow it. 

“Nuh-uh. No way. Only I can pull the trigger on this baby,” Cayde winks laying his hand over the holstered weapon and running his thumb along the handle. 

S/O rolls their eyes and sighs. They stand in front of the booth contemplating running home to grab their gun when suddenly their being hugged from behind. They jump, ready to fight off whoever is grabbing them when they notice it’s Caydes arm holding them. 

Confused they begin to turn but Cayde stops them with his hand on their hip. He pulls out his gun with his other hand and raises it toward the moving objects. 

“Cayde, this is cheating.” They say watching as he appears to be targeting each object. A little put out that they won’t get to win their prize but also happy that he’d play this game for them.

Cayde chuckles and set his jaw on their shoulder resting there as he speaks. “No it’s not, not if you hold my hand. Technically you’re aiming, I’m just pulling the trigger.” 

S/O laughs telling him it’s still cheating! 

Cayde adjusts his hold bringing S/O tighter against himself. “Not at all! I mean kinda, but who cares. The guys not even watching,” he snickers as S/O glances over to the booth operator. He’s reading a magazine not a care in the world. 

Cayde squeezes S/O and wiggles his gun a little in the air. “It’s not going to win itself you know. Plus I have very soft hands.” 

S/O caves. With a laughing sigh they reache up and fit their hand around Caydes. It’s a little awkward but all in all not too bad. His gloves are actually pretty soft.

“This would be easier if you just let me shoot with it.” S/O grins as Cayde lets his arm go semi lax.

Cayde gives them another squeeze and picks his head up off their shoulder to whisper in their ear. “Maybe someday I’ll show you how.” 

S/O blushes and Cayde laughs loudly once again resting his chin on their shoulder. He tilts his head a little looking down the sight of his gun.

“You gonna show me those pro aiming skills or am I going to have to assume you’re all talk?” 

Collecting themselves S/O squares their shoulders and grips Caydes hand tighter. 

“Just shut up and pull the trigger.”

As they aim together and shoot Cayde goofs off pulling his hand in the wrong direction making S/O laugh and force him to aim true. After a few are shot down Cayde begins to get animated with his movements pulling S/O this way and that, ducking and covering behind them in a mock battle against the evil moving things. S/O, being a pretty damn good shot does their best to keep his aim on point, they don’t miss a single of their 10 allowed shots. 

They walk away minutes later, S/O bouncing their new beloved prize in their hands. Cayde still has his arm around their waist and he’s now sporting a little “#1 Sharp Shooter” sheriff badge pinned to his armor courtesy of S/O. 

S/O thought it was funny to pin it on him but little do they know it’s going in a special place for safe keeping once the night is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I’m a little socially awkward pine cone...may make more of these?
> 
> This isn’t my best writing by far but it’s okay? I guess. I left the OC up for anyone’s interpretation. 
> 
> Wanna talk head canons or ideas? You can talk to me on tumblr I’m Kavaki!


End file.
